


Fantasies

by KuroKitten



Category: Cryaotic (Youtube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKitten/pseuds/KuroKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cry came to Pewdie wanting to try out a fantasy, Pewdie is more than happy to oblige. He doesn't even ask what it is, but is he in for more than he bargained for? (No plot.. just smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasies

When Pewdie had agreed to let Cry fulfill a fantasy he had dreamed up, Cry wasn’t sure Pewdie knew what all he was getting into. The blonde haired boy agreed wholeheartedly without even bothering to listen to the fantasy. 

Whips? No. Bondage gear? No. Cross dressing? No. No matter what Pewdie had guessed, Cry would shake his head and say no every time. So when he told him to get on his knees, and just barely undid his jeans, Pewdie did as was told, no questions asked. If Cry had wanted a blowjob, all he had to do was ask, and that was no where as strange as Pewdie was expecting. At first, Pewdie thought that it was a gagging thing, that he wasn’t sure he’d really enjoy, but he’d try if it was going to be fun for Cry.

Yet as Cry’s hand came to his hair, it merely kept a gentle grip on a few locks of hair. Encouraging to take his cock further into his mouth, but never forcing, or seemingly overly demanding. Cry was relatively gentle in certain aspects of their romps in the hay if you will. So as he felt the pulsing of the vein along the underside of Cry’s cock throb along his tongue, it practically brought a smile to his lips. Cry was clearly enjoying the way his lips closed tightly around him, and would pull off with a seductive ‘pop’ as he would pull away to breath. His breath ghosting across Cry’s moist flesh as he took heavy breaths, before sliding right back down his shaft. Letting the leaking tip hit the back of his throat, before he would breath in a gasp through his nose and press further, feeling the way his throat bulged as Cry would travel down the narrow passage. 

It was music to his ears as every time he would do this he would get a groan of pleasure, sometimes being rewarded with his name slipping past those sensual lips. The hand in his hair would grip a bit tighter, wanting so badly to keep him there, or at the very least thrust a little deeper. Yet Pewdie was getting his nose tickled by the coarse hair at the base of Cry’s cock, so going much further just wasn’t possible. 

Pulling away he gasped for air, his cheeks a deep shade of red, from lust, and slight lack of oxygen. Not minding the small strand of saliva that connected his lower lip with Cry’s member, smirking up at him as Cry smiled down at him. Releasing his hair a bit to run his fingers through Pewdie’s fringe to move it out of his face. Just as he did, Pewdie chose that time to slide his tongue flatly along the tip of Cry, enjoying the shiver that ran through his friend, and the taste that resounded on his tastebuds. 

Pewdie was a little curious on his own, as he slid his lips back around Cry, casting his darkened eyes upward, as he placed his hands on the back of Cry’s still jean clad thighs, pulling him forward, in a thrusting motion, making him sink further into Pewdie’s mouth. Cry got the jist easily, as he began a shallow thrusting motion, gripping tightly to Pewdie’s blond locks as if to keep himself grounded as he became fucking his friends mouth. Pewdie closed his eyes almost as if focusing, placing his hands now onto the front of Cry’s pants, his fingers splayed ready to stop him if he needed to, yet even as Cry began to give deeper thrusts at a faster pace, Pewdie found that as Cry would back away he could get a few deep breaths in to keep himself with enough air. 

Cry’s moans got louder, and Pewdie could hear the curses, along with what sounded like a mantra of his name. Along with the growls that Cry usually gave, and in his low voice it was something so primal it sent shivers racing up Pewdie’s spine, making him moan around his mouthful. Only intensifying Cry’s pleasure as the vibrations went straight to his cock. Pewdie was enjoying himself, if the way his precum was leaking through his boxers at this point wasn’t indication. He was getting so into the motions that the fact that Cry was practically choking him was at the very back of his mind. Yet it wasn’t long before Cry grabbed his hair roughly and pulled his head back and away from him. 

Pewdie looked up at him confusedly, panting, not sure why Cry had pulled him off when he had yet to come. Yet as he saw the blush on his friends cheeks, and  the way the hand in his hair was pulling his head to tilt it upwards a bit, and suddenly Pewdie knew exactly what Cry’s fantasy was. It wasn’t as if he had never thought of it, but he knew that this could get messy, but the way Cry’s hand was furiously pumping at his cock, and his noises, was enough to make Pewdie not care if it was buckets full. He wanted it. Badly. 

Leaning forward a bit to lick at the precum that was beading at the tip of Cry’s cock, Pewdie smirked up at his friend. Avoiding Cry’s moving hand, he licked all over the darkened red tip of his friends cock. Watching as Cry’s tongue came out to swipe at his lips before his teeth came out, biting his lower lip in almost a grimace. Cry’s telltale sign. Pewdie was half expecting it when Cry’s hand yanked his head back by his hair once more. Pewdie opened his mouth a bit, and as Cry’s moan fell from his lip, Pewdie felt the first ribbon of cum land across his cheek. The next landed right onto his outstretched tongue, warm and a bit salty, a taste he savored at this point. The next shot was a bit farther as it landed across his right eye, and at that point Pewdie felt it safer to close both eyes. Feeling as a few more landed across his lips, one spanning the bridge of his nose, and another land on his tongue. 

As he heard Cry groan, and the warm spurts of cum stop landing upon his skin, he risked opening his left eye, just as Cry slid his cock between his lips once more, allowing Pewdie to lick the remainder of cum from him. Pewdie did greedily, before pulling off with a ‘pop’. Cry smiled, before reaching to his desk where a box of tissues sit, grabbing a few before leaning down a bit to wipe the cum from across Pewdie’s shut lid. Handing the box back to the Swede to allow him to wipe the rest from his face, as he re-situated himself into his boxers. 

Pewdie threw the wad of used tissues into the wastebin, before standing, wiping his hands across his face, still a bit sticky in a place or two. With a smirk, he grabbed Cry but his shirt collar, pulling their lips together as he jammed his tongue into Cry’s mouth, much to the protest of the other. Once Pewdie felt he had defiled the other, he pulled away laughing and licking his lips of any trace of Cry left on them. 

"Dude! You taste like my cum…" Cry remarked and even as he made disgusting faces, and pretended to wipe his tongue clean on his sleeve, the smile was ever present. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words -_-;;


End file.
